The life of Kyo and Tohru
by Nnnnaruto
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru but does everyone want them to be together?


Momiji burst through the door Friday morning and screamed, "WERE GOING TO THE BEACH THIS WEEKEND". Oh no, i though. another vacation. i feel so bad the sohmas are always taking me on vacarion and i can never do anything for them. i was excited thog because its hard to get to relax sometimes. then i said, " oh no i dont think i have the money" . i really dont. my part time job doesnt pay a lot and i cant get another one with school and housework. Then momiji said, "its ok i already paid for eferything" then yuki turned to me and said, its ok it will be fun. im looking forward to spending time with you. i smiled. everyone here is so nice to me. the next day we left for vacation. it onliy took an hour to get to the villa. there was a beautiful beach there. I was so excited! We all got settled in our room. me and momiji were in a room and kyo and yuki were in a bight we all had fish for dinner and it was delicious. once we were done we went to sleep. i had a headache and couldnt fall asleep so i decieded to go for a beach looked beautiful in the moon light. i stood on the beach staring at the wonderfull sight. "you will get a cold if you stand out here". the voice sounded familier. i turned around, it was kyo. I just realized how cold it was and shivered. "here" kyo said and handed me his coat. "thankyou", i said while trying to hide my blush. trying to change the subject, i turned back to the beach and said, "the moon is beautiful isnt it?" "yeah," he replied, "like you" i couldnt hide my blush. he noticed and smiled. "im not beautiful" i replied. He turned to me, and kissed me. the kiss was so wondrful i cant even describe. i then realized that i was tense and relxed. he then stopped and ran back to the villa. i want sure what to think of it. it was great, but was he tired or something, kyo would never like me. i thne went back to the villa and was able to sleep. thr next dau i was woken up by momiji. "GOOD MORNING TOHRU" i woke up "good morning momiji" we had waffles for breakfast and kyo was acting weird. oh yeah. we kissed. i forgot. we all went out on a walk through the woods. momiji was the only one really talking. it was a slow and borning we finally went to bed i couldnt sleep for some reason again. i proban  
y have insomnis. i went out for a walk on the beach atain. someone grabbed me from behind and turned me aorund and kissed me! i looked and it was yuki. i tried to push him away but he had a hild on my arms . then all of the sudden yuki fell over and let go of me. kyo had just kicked him in the face. yuki got up and muttered, "stuoid cat". then kyo punched him and kept punching him and yuki was too slow to stop him. yukis face was bleeding and im pretry sure his nose was broken. he got up and said,"ill get you back for this" then ran off into the woods. kyo ran up to me and hugged me tight. i cried. then we went back to the vila and sat down at a table. we were quiet for a long time. then he said, "yku should probably get to bed.""do you think i can sleep in your room". i slept in kyos bed while he slept on the next morning momiji asked us if we knew where yuki had went and why i was in kyos room . we told her that we didnt know for both answers. he decied rhe yuki ran home by himslef. we then went home. i wasnt sure what to say so i acted normal. i opened the front dor and yuki pulled me and shut the door and locked it. kyo kicked the door down. he punched yuki in the face and he passed out. i wondered weere shigure was. i walked into the kithxen and he was laying on the floor with his throat slit.i called the cops while kyo tied up uuki in case he woke up. the cops came and took yuki and an ambulence took shigure. we stayed at fhw hose for while. kyo stood up and then grabbed my hand and pulled me up and kissed me.

1 year later.  
Tohru your day is finally here! hana said. im gonna cry. tohru had a beautiful dress on and looked pretty. ITS TIME up said. mi walked down the aisle. kyo looked so handsome in his suit. i was so happy. the priest stated saying priest stuff. then kyo said "shup up and let me kiss ker now." thne the priest said, "you may kiss fhe bride" he kissed me and swept me off my feet. then we go to hotel and make baby. .

9 monthes later  
kyo and tohru gad a baby girl and named her kyoko after tohrus mom. then kyo and tohru kissed and lived happily ever after.


End file.
